


Being Sick

by heythereshipfreak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Richie wasn’t the kind who would skip school for anything, even if his life depended on it. Eddie was getting nervous in his seat, he looked up at the clock, watching as the time fly a lot slower. He remembered how he and the gang was caught in the rain the day before and Richie ensure that Eddie got home safe before he continued to ride off on his bike. Eddie sighs as the school bell rang, he grabs his bag and tighten his strap, he went to his locker and grabs some of his books and off he went.





	Being Sick

Richie wasn’t the kind who would skip school for anything, even if his life depended on it. Eddie was getting nervous in his seat, he looked up at the clock, watching as the time fly a lot slower. He remembered how he and the gang was caught in the rain the day before and Richie ensure that Eddie got home safe before he continued to ride off on his bike. Eddie sighs as the school bell rang, he grabs his bag and tighten his strap, he went to his locker and grabs some of his books and off he went.

“Hey Eddie, where are you going?” Bill ask him as he grabs his bike.

“Yeah Eddie, where are you heading to?” Stanley asked him.

“Richie’s. I’m kinda worried for him.” Eddie replied as he mounts his bike.

“You want us to tag along?” Bill asked him.

“Nah I’m alright.” Eddie replied, as he rode off, Henry’s car block his way, making him scrap his elbow as he falls.

“Damn it.” Eddie hissed as he grabs his elbows.

“Watch where you’re going Kaspbrak!” Henry shouted form his car.

“Fuck you!” Stanley shouted, just as Henry and his goons drove off.

“You okay Eddie?” Stanley asked him as he helped him up.

“Yeah I’m okay. I got to go now.” Eddie said as he grabs his bike and rode off.

As Eddie got to the Tozier’s, he parks his bike by the lawn and walks up to the front door. He knocks at it and waited, Mrs Tozier opens and smiles at him.

“Hey there Eddie, Richie is down with the flu right now. How about come back later?” Mrs Tozier greets him.

“I’m just here to hand him his homework though. Is it okay if I pass it to him, and maybe explains it on how to do.” Eddie replies her.

“sure thing, he’s in his room. Just don’t stay too long alright. I don’t want you to catch the flu bug too.” Mrs Tozier replies him, as she shows him to the stairs.

“Thank you.” Eddie said as he runs up the steps.

“Richie.” Eddie said as he stood outside his bedroom door, knocking it lightly.

“Go away Mum. I’m not hungry.” Richie coughed out.

“It’s me.” Eddie said, as he pushed the door slightly open, revealing himself.

It broke Eddie’s heart to see Richie weak in his bed, Richie was one healthy boy the day before as they ran around in the rain, but here he is in bed. His eyes sunken, his nose red from all that rubbing, covering himself in uncomfortable blankets, with tissues strewn everywhere on his bed.

“Hey Eds, what are you doing here?” Richie coughed as he tries to sit up.

“Hey, stay in bed will you. And I’m here to pass you your homework.” Eddie said as he walks up to Richie’s bed, pushing him down slightly by his shoulders.

“Eds, you gonna get sick too, you know.” Richie said, as he sat up, Eddie helps him with the pillows, resting it behind his back, as he sat on Richie’s bed.

“You do know I hate when you calls me Eds.” Eddie groans as he unzips his bag.

“Well and you know that I’m the only one you allow to call you that.” Richie chuckles.

“Well because I let you and I love it when you call me that.” Eddie blushed as he took out Richie’s homework.

“Eds, shouldn’t I be resting? Why are you giving me my homework.” Richie sighs.

“Correction, these are mine, and I’m here to accompany you.” Eddie said as he placed his things next to Richie.

“So please scoot over.” Eddie said as he sat next to Richie.

“But Eds, you gonna get sick too, you know that.” Richie reminded him.

“Well I don’t mind being sick with you, a day without you in class, it’s literally crazy shit.” Eddie groans.

“Fine, but hey what happen to your arm?” Richie asked as he held Eddie’s elbow, only realising his injured elbow.

“I was riding when Henry drove in front of me.” Eddie shrugs his shoulders.

“What the hell?” Richie groans, as he got out of bed.

“Where are you going Rich?” Eddie asked him.

“To get you the medical kit, obviously I can let my boyfriend walk around with an open wound on his arm.” Richie sighs. Eddie blushed at the mention of boyfriend.

“Come here.” Richie said, as he sat across of Eddie, pulling his arm on top of his lap.

Richie was so used to his injuries and watching Eddie cleaned his wounds before, that now he knows how to bandage it up well for Eddie.

“Alright, I’m done.” Richie coughed as he looks up at Eddie, who was just gazing at him.

“Is that all, Rich?” Eddie asked him, as he tilts his head slightly.

“I know what you want, but I’m sick Eds.” Richie sighs.

“I don’t fucking care.” Eddie said as he pushed everything away and throws himself on Richie.

“Come here, I’m fucking gonna kiss my boyfriend, and I don’t fucking care if I get sick.” Eddie said as he cups Richie face, kissing his stupid face senseless.

Eddie woke up the next morning with a bad sore throat and a high fever, he groans as he got out of bed. It was a weekend after all, Eddie drags himself into the kitchen, where he found Bill and Stanley eating breakfast, he waves at them and smiles at them tiredly.

“Was it worth it, Eddie?” Stanley asked him.

“Fucking yes.” Eddie replies with a stupid grin on his face.


End file.
